Tu m'as fais la peur de ma vie, ma belle !
by olukkalp
Summary: "Si ton coeur s'arrête, penses-tu que le mien batera ? Si tu n'ouvres pas tes si beaux yeux, penses-tu que les miens verront ? " UA


Il entra dans la pièce, le plus silencieusement possible. C'était une chambre d'hôpital, où logeait une jeune femme dans un lit aussi blanc que la pièce elle-même. Des grands fils reliait le corps de cette dernière à de nombreuses machines, elle ne portait juste pas de masque à oxygène.

Ses yeux étaient clos et son visage était neutre d'expression. Elle semblait simplement endormie, on n'aurait nullement cru qu'elle était dans le coma depuis plus d'une semaine à présent. Ses longs cheveux traînaient le long de son corps, qui, lui, ne bougeait même plus. Toute force l'avait abandonnée, au plus grand damne du jeune homme qui était rentré, quelques minutes plus tôt, dans la chambre.

En entrant, il se remémora, malgré lui, la raison de l'arrivée de la jeune femme qu'il aimait, en ces lieux. Il voulait pleurer, mais n'y arriva même pas. Ses larmes restaient bloquées au fond de lui. Il se maudissait. Il se sentait coupable de la situation.

 _Flash-Back :_

Aux côtés de la place où se déroulerait le mariage de deux amis à eux, Luffy et Nami, ils discutaient.

-Mais, mon père est ici ! S'il te voit, il t'égorgera !

-Et alors ? Je veux simplement montrer à toute les personnes présentes, qu'importe notre filiation avec eux, que tu m'appartiens ! Surtout à lui. Je le hais et je souhaite qu'il comprenne une bonne fois pour toute que tu es à moi, et rien qu'à moi ! Je veux qu'ils voient tous que je suis fier de me présenter avec toi à mes côtés et de leur dire fièrement que tu es la femme de ma vie et que je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur. Et maintenant, es-tu toujours contre ?

-Je t'aime, lui répondit-elle tout simplement tout en l'enlaçant.

Tous deux se donnèrent la main, entremêlant leurs doigts. Ils se regardèrent d'un air amoureux et plein d'entrain, avant d'entrer dans la grande cour, où tout le monde les regarda entrer avec des airs surpris, qui ne perdura point sur leurs visages, cependant.

On entendit une détonation, puis des grands cris de panique. Chacun se rapprocha pour mieux voir autour de quoi tout le monde s'était attroupé. Quelques personnes firent de grands gestes, d'autres pleuraient d'inquiétude et quelques personnes s'étaient pétrifiés. Seul une minorité de personnes présentes ne fut pas extrêmement ébranlés. Puis, un vieil homme s'écria :

-Les urgences ! Appelez les urgences, vite ! Il ne faut pas perdre une minute de plus ! Magnez-vous !

Un jeune homme, d'au plus la trentaine, pris les choses en mains et tapa le numéro d'une vitesse folle. Il expliqua en résumé la situation et une ambulance vint rapidement dans les lieux.

-Poussez-vous ! S'époumonaient les brancardiers.

Les personnes encerclant la scène se poussèrent donc et tout le monde put voir la jeune femme de toute à l'heure, saigner abondamment à la suite qu'elle est, quelques instants plus tôt, reçu une balle dans les côtes.

Les brancardiers la prirent avec la plus grande délicatesse possible et l'emmenèrent directement dans l'ambulance, qui se dirigeait, lui, déjà en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche. Tandis, que sur la place, un jeune homme était au bord des larmes.

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Il se reprit et s'assit doucement près de la jeune femme, sur le lit. Il lui prit ses mains et les embrassèrent. Il essaya de reprendre une respiration régulière, puis commença à lui parler, tout en souhaitant et priant de tout cœur, qu'elle se réveille. Mais, seul le silence régnait, entrecoupé par les sons de l'électrocardiogramme, ainsi que de la respiration forte et légèrement saccadée du jeune homme. Il mit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir enfin parler sans paniquer. Enfin, avant de prendre parole, il tourne avec délicatesse la tête de sa petite-amie, afin d'avoir l'impression qu'elle le regarde, malgré ses paupières closes. Il lui caressa également la joue droite du bout des doigts et se rassit convenablement comme tout à l'heure.

-Tu comptais partir et me laisser, ma chérie ? Il la regarda intensément et poursuivit : Si ton cœur s'arrête, penses-tu que le mien bâteras, Bonney ? Si tu n'ouvres pas tes magnifiques yeux, penses-tu que les miens verront ? Une larme perla, puis il poursuivit : Si tu ne peux plus avoir de force, je ne pourrais plus respirer. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Comment je m'y remettrai, comment je vivrais ? Je ne sais pas. Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît. Remet toi sur pied, puis guérie. Pour qu'on construise notre vie ensemble. Aller, ouvre tes yeux. Il reprit sa respiration, puis finalisa : Réveille-toi.

Puis il pleura, cachant sa tête sur le cœur de la jeune femme.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se releva, sécha ses larmes et décida de rentrer pour dormir un peu après tout le temps qu'il eut passé à veiller sur Bonney depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital.

Arrivé auprès de la porte, il mit la main sur la poignée et se retourna pour pouvoir admirer sa belle encore une fois. Et à l'instant où il comptait sortir, il aperçut les doigts de la jeune femme bouger. Il se précipita sur elle et put l'entendre.

-Law, murmurai-t-elle.

-Je suis là, mon amour, c'est passé, ne t'en fais pas, je t'aime !

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Ne me refait plus une peur pareil !

-Promis, sourit-elle.

Et il l'embrassa, amoureusement, avec passion tandis que l'encre de ma plume vida ses derniers mots.


End file.
